


Tranches de vie

by Feng_yi



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feng_yi/pseuds/Feng_yi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de petits OS, de tout et n'importe quoi, en fonction de mon humeur ou de prompts divers et variés. Attention, ratings variés également ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La dernière bataille

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: L'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

* * *

Titre : La dernière bataille

prompt de 31_jours du 4 avril 2014 (Des corps empilés)

Personnages : Mû, Kiki, Regulus, Eaque

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogi

Nombre de mots : 535

Note : Questions existentielles: D'où viennent les squelettes empilés à Jamir...

* * *

 

 

« Maitre, vous n’avez jamais expliqué d’où viennent les… »  
  
Mû leva un sourcil inquiet, attendant la suite de la question. Son jeune disciple était –il entré dans la période où les enfants veulent tout savoir sur les choses de la vie ?  
  
« …les squelettes près du pont ? »  
  
Un soupir de soulagement un peu trop bruyant se fit entendre dans le silence de la Tour de Jamir. Le Bélier y échapperait encore cette fois. Le jeune curieux continua :  
  
« Je sais qu’ils ne sont pas vraiment vivants. C’est vous qui les animez pour tester les gens qui viennent jusqu’ici. Mais ils sont bien réels pourtant.   
  
-Tu as raison, ils sont bien réels. Et il ya bien longtemps, ils étaient même de nobles combattants. Je t’ai déjà parlé de mon Maitre Shion, il me semble ? »  
  
Kiki hocha vigoureusement la tête. Tout le monde le connaissait. Shion était une légende, un modèle à suivre. Droit, intègre et fier comme son animal totem. Un grand chevalier qui avait su se montrer aussi un parfait administrateur du Sanctuaire, assurant la transition entre deux incarnations d’Athéna d’une main ferme mais juste. Beaucoup de choses avaient évolué grâce à lui. Et en même temps, il avait pu garder l’intégrité du Sanctuaire, malgré les nombreuses difficultés d’après-guerre.  
Mais Kiki ne l’avait pas connu, Shion ayant disparu dans des circonstances troubles, des années avant sa naissance.  
  
« Mon Maitre Shion n’était alors qu’un jeune chevalier d’or à l’époque. La guerre entre Athéna et Hadès faisait rage et une bataille décisive eut lieu tout près d’ici. De nombreux valeureux guerriers ont péri ce jour-là, des deux côtés. Ce sont leur corps entassés que tu peux encore voir aujourd’hui. »  
 __  
Deux siècles plus tôt…  
  
Régulus se tenait droit et fier devant son ennemi vaincu, malgré ses importantes blessures. La bataille était finie, mais certes pas la guerre. Et tôt ou tard, il savait qu’il allait de nouveau devoir l’affronter.  
  
« Nous en avons fini pour cette fois, Eaque. Je te laisse reprendre les corps de tes soldats pour leur donner une sépulture décente.  
  
-Je n’ai que faire de ce tas de déchets inutiles. Je te les laisse. Fais–en ce que tu voudras. »  
  
Après une légère hésitation, il continua d’une voix soudain lasse.  
  
« Il n’y en a qu’un seul que je récupère. »  
  
Le jeune Lion, atterré devant le peu de considération du Juge Suprême pour ceux qui venaient de donner leur vie pour sa cause, le regarda se diriger vers le corps de son lieutenant, le Béhémot. Et avec une délicatesse incongrue, presque de la tendresse, Eaque emporta le corps de la jeune femme sacrifiée.  
  
Exténué et affligé, Régulus s’adressa à un groupe de soldats :  
  
« Reprenons les nôtres. Pour les autres, occupez-vous en comme ils le méritent. » , avant de s’en retourner rejoindre le reste de l’Etat Major du Sanctuaire dans la Tour himalayenne.  
  
Un des soldats grimaça. La douleur et le chagrin avaient besoin d’un exutoire salvateur.  
  
« Comme ils le méritent, hein ? Et bien voilà… », fit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le cadavre d’un garde d’Hadès, l’envoyant valser en contrebas du ravin.  
 __  



	2. Question de devoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devant l'horreur qu'il a commis au nom de son devoir, Degel n'en ressent ni honte, ni honneur, c'est juste son job. (Basé sur la Chronique Lost Canevas dédiée à Degel. Attention aux spoils si vous ne l'avez pas lu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Question de devoir  
> Prompt 31_jours du 5 avril 2014 (Ni honte, ni honneur)  
> Personnages : Degel  
> Rating : PG  
> Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshigori  
> Nombre de mots : 460

Agenouillé devant la dépouille glacée d’une femme et d’un jeune garçon, Dégel pleurait, amer. Les affres du Destin s’étaient montrées bien cruelles. Sous les traits d’une jeunesse par trop exceptionnelle, son Maître Crest l’avait combattu. Détourné de sa foi envers la seule déesse qui en valait la peine, il s’en était remis à l’usurpatrice à la beauté impérissable, Dame Grenat. Il était devenu dès lors le Koh-I-Nor, joyau de sa collection de « bijoux », jeunes combattants au cosmos impressionnant. Malgré son apparence juvénile, Crest n’avait rien perdu de ses capacités phénoménales, forçant son unique élève à puiser dans des ressources insoupçonnées au plus profond de lui-même. Mais cette victoire n’avait rien de glorieuse et le laissait désemparé.

Son Maître le lui avait toujours dit : Degel avait beau maitriser la glace, son cœur était tel un brasier ardent. Il pouvait bien s’en cacher, masquer ses émotions derrière une façade de givre, le naturel revenait très vite au galop. Mais n’était-ce pas là le principal ? Rester humain malgré les capacités hors normes qu’il détenait et les responsabilités qui allaient de pair. Parce que oui, ses responsabilités étaient grandes. Œuvrer pour le Bien menait parfois à des actions qui ne pouvaient en aucun cas être qualifiées de bonnes, entachées d’une immoralité paradoxale.  
Tuer n’était pas facile. Jamais. Mais cette fois, le poids de sa fonction l’avait contraint à éliminer une femme et les cinq enfants-soldats qui n’avaient pas hésité un seul instant à donner leur vie pour celle qui incarnait un meilleur futur dans ce monde hostile. Le pire était que finalement le but de Dame Grenat n’était pas si éloigné de celui d’Athéna que Dégel avait choisi de suivre en son âme et conscience. Mais si le but était similaire, les moyens déployés par la jeune femme, pluri-centenaire malgré les apparences, ne pouvaient être acceptées : tuer tant et plus d’innocents pour garantir une sérénité à un petit nombre d’élus, prélevant sur d’infortunés quidams leurs forces vives pour en nourrir sa propre jeunesse.  
Degel n’avait eu d’autre choix que d’y mettre un terme définitif. Mais en avait-il le droit ? La question ne l’effleura pas. Il en était ainsi, et en tant que chevalier, il faisait son devoir. Rien que son devoir. Le Verseau ne ressentait aucune honte pour ce qu’il avait fait. Mais si la honte ne l’atteignait pas devant le spectacle funeste de son acte, l’honneur non plus. Il ne ressentait pas de gloire à exécuter sa simple charge, pas de joie à briser des vies. Une certaine satisfaction d’être utile à sa petite échelle, peut-être. Et encore.

Mais à cet instant, la seule émotion qui étreignait son cœur trop sensible était surtout la tristesse. Celle de tuer ceux qui, par mégarde, avaient choisi le mauvais côté.


	3. L'anneau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : L'anneau  
> Prompts de 31_jours du 10 et 11 avril 2014 (« Perte de contrôle » et « Rentrer dans le rang »)  
> Personnages: Hilda, Kanon, Albérich  
> Rating : T  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada  
> Nombres de mots : 1301
> 
> Résumé: Destins croisés autour d'un anneau.

_Saga, tu n’es qu’un sombre crétin, un abruti fini. Si tu savais comme j’ai honte d’être ton frère. Te faire battre par des gamins, bronzes de surcroit ! Tu es vraiment pathétique. Deux fois que tu rates ton coup avec Athéna. Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Poséidon va se réveiller pour la combattre, et là c’est fini pour moi. Il va se rendre compte que je ne suis pas le Dragon des Mers.  
Putain, Saga tu ne me facilites pas la vie, tu sais. Heureusement que ton petit frère _ chéri _n’a pas oublié d’être stupide, hein._  
 _Je vais me servir de cette gourde d’Asgard. Ses sept guerriers divins sont réputés pour être invincibles. Ils viendront bien à bout de ces petits merdeux, eux._  
 _Et alors, fini Athéna… Poséidon ne se réveillera pas, au moins pas avant deux cents ans, le temps qu’elle se réincarne, et moi je deviendrai le chef du Sanctuaire et du Monde sous marin._

_Commandant de la Terre et des Océans. Ca t’en bouche un coin, n’est-ce pas ?!_

_Bon, où est-ce que j’ai fourré cette bague…_

 

  
Bien loin des jeux politiques du monde actuel, le peuple d’Asgard vivait reclus, enserré dans ses traditions ancestrales, assumant cependant le rôle qu’il devait assumer pour le Bien de tous les Hommes. Depuis des siècles, par choix et non par crainte, ce peuple courageux s’était soumis à l’autorité du Sanctuaire, voyant dans cette noble institution un allié de choix dans leurs combats pour l’Humanité : assurer la pérennité des calottes glacières et éviter l’immersion de nombreuses terres habitées tout autour du globe.  
Hilda, leur digne représentante, priait Odin de tout son cosmos aux reflets de glace pour qu’il accorde ses bienfaits à la Terre. Comme à son habitude, elle se tenait hiératique face aux flots impétueux de l’Océan Arctique, ignorant la morsure du vent vif et piquant Pourtant ce jour-là tout bascula. Une voix venue du fond de l’Océan l’interpella, lui ordonnant de servir un autre maître qu’Odin. Malgré la menace de mille tourments, elle faisait face, inflexible. Sa douceur coutumière ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir une détermination sans faille. Peu importe ce qui arrivait, elle ne trahirait pas son dieu.  
  
  
Adossé à la muraille de la ville, le regard haineux d'Albérich se posa sur sa souveraine, postée face à l'Océan.  
  
 _Cette petite pimbêche… Toujours à faire son intéressante sur son oratoire.  
Si seulement je pouvais l’amener à faire revenir les armures divines. Il me faut absolument les sept saphirs qu’elles contiennent pour obtenir l’épée de Balmung. Et je pourrai enfin prendre le contrôle de ce bout de caillou, et partir à la conquête du monde avec les plus puissants guerriers de la région.  
Mais elle… elle se contente de cette vie misérable, dans le froid et la neige. Et nous ? Nous n’avons pas le droit à notre part de cette Terre ? Et bien moi, je vais prendre ce droit, que tu le veuilles ou non, Hilda de Polaris. Je trouverai le moyen…  
Et j’écraserai ce prétentieux de Siegfried par la même occasion.  
Mais qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? Les flots se déchainent face à Hilda. Cette voix…Impossible. Je dois aller l’aider…  
Non, si elle disparait dans les flots, j’en serais débarrassé. Une bonne fois pour toutes. Les autres devront bien se trouver un nouveau chef. Et vu mes grandes qualités de stratège, ils me choisiront moi. Je n’aurai plus qu’à éliminer ce rebut de Siegfried. Avec ses airs de paon hypocrite, je le déteste.  
Ne t’inquiète pas, _ chère _Hilda, ton chevalier servant te rejoindra très vite dans la tombe…_  
  
  
La lame de fond qui avait englouti Hilda quelques instants auparavant, la ramena inconsciente mais vivante sur le rebord de l’oratoire marin. Elle reprit lentement ses esprits, ses yeux papillonnants sous l’effet du choc subi. Mais le sentiment affolant de n’être plus tout à fait la même étreignit son cœur dans un étau de glace. Les instincts les plus bas de son humanité remontaient à la surface de son âme, et même si elle en était consciente et effrayée, une partie d’elle-même s’en réjouissait.  
C’est alors qu’elle vit l’anneau à son doigt, magnifique cercle doré méticuleusement ouvragé, et sut que c’était mal de le garder. Pourtant, son esprit avait beau se rebeller contre l’idée, elle ne put s’empêcher de le trouver attirant. Elle n’avait pas envie de l’enlever.  
Il était bien à son doigt finalement.

* * *

  
Quelques semaines plus tard...

 

_Ce n’est pas vrai, mais quelle bande d’empotés ! Il ne reste qu’un seul Guerrier Divin et mal en point en plus. Bref, ils ne valent pas mieux que ces idiots du Sanctuaire finalement. Je vais devoir changer de stratégie pour arriver à me débarrasser d’Athéna et de ses chevaliers.  
Je vais envoyer ce fouineur de Sorrento, au moins s’il se fait tuer ce ne sera pas une grande perte. Et s’il revient sans avoir vaincu Seiya et ses compagnons, c’est moi qui le tue. Pour l’exemple. Mais qui sait, il arrivera peut être à quelque chose, il vaut quand même mieux que tous ces guignols. Même si je ne l’aime pas, je dois au moins lui accorder cela. Il faut que j’arrive à éliminer Athéna avant que Poséidon ne s’en mêle.  
« _ Sorrento ? Tu as deux minutes? »  
  
  
Le dernier rempart de la grande prêtresse venait de céder. Siegfried, son plus fervent défenseur, était mort, emportant avec lui l’émissaire de ce nouveau dieu qui souhaitait dominer Asgard ; domination qui avait pour unique but d’assouvir ses noirs desseins sur le Sanctuaire d’Athéna.  
Hilda était maintenant seule devant son bourreau, revêtu des attributs de son dieu tutélaire. Seiya brandissait l’épée de Balmung, arme sacrée du grand Odin en personne. Le dieu nordique avait même permis à ce simple humain de revêtir son armure divine pour amplifier encore un peu plus la puissance de l’arme.  
Hilda la sanguinaire était seule, et terrorisée. Cependant, si la part d’elle encore lucide tremblait aussi, c’était surtout de honte devant les méfaits qu’elle avait accomplis. Elle ne redoutait pas la mort comme ultime châtiment, elle l’appelait de toutes ses forces même. Elle acceptait la sentence. Le dieu, empruntant les traits de ce jeune chevalier, mettrait un terme à cette trahison due à la propre faiblesse de sa prêtresse. Un coup, un seul et tout serait fini.  
  
  
Quelques heures auparavant, dans la forêt sombre...  
  
 _Impossible…Après toutes mes victoires, je ne peux pas perdre maintenant. Mon plan était parfait. Je n’arrive pas à croire que cet imbécile de Siegfried est encore en vie, lui, alors que moi je meure stupidement. Je ne verrai pas non plus la défaite d’Hilda ; même si je n’ai aucun doute qu’elle me rejoindra bientôt dans les brumes de Helheim._  
Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur le seul chevalier qui connaisse les techniques de ma famille ? Chevaliers d’Athéna, je vous maudis.  
Expirant son dernier souffle, Albérich s’écroula, vaincu par le Dragon.

  
  
Le coup était tombé, sentence implacable d’un dieu vengeur. L’anneau tranché tomba du doigt d’Hilda, libérant ainsi sa malheureuse porteuse de la sinistre malédiction. Le soulagement se marqua sur son visage adouci par la bonté qu’elle portait naturellement en elle. Néanmoins, la honte de n’avoir pas été en mesure de contrôler ses actes ne la quittait pas. Elle n’avait pas voulu commettre ces actes sanglants, dictés par une force bien supérieure, mais elle s’en sentait coupable. Aussi mit-elle un genou à terre devant la réincarnation d’Athéna qui n’avait pas hésité à prendre sa place, souffrant mille peines pour le Bien de son peuple et de l’Humanité en général.  
  
« Athéna, depuis des siècles, nous sommes alliés au Sanctuaire. Le peuple d’Asgard souhaite renouveler ici le serment d’allégeance fait par mon père il y a vingt ans, lors de sa visite officielle au Sanctuaire.   
Et quant à moi, je reprends la place que je n’aurais jamais dû quitter. »


	4. Première fois

* * *

Titre : Première fois

prompt de la communauté Hybridation sur LJ

Personnages : Camus/Shura

Rating : R * yaoi explicite*

Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada,

Note : J'ai essayé de coller avec l'univers de "Une Deuxième Chance" d'Alaiya, en espérant ne pas avoir dénaturé les perso ^^

* * *

 

 

Camus n’avait pas participé à l’entrainement ce matin, tout juste assisté en spectateur attentif, mais c’était déjà bien plus qu’il ne pouvait en supporter vu la chaleur suffocante de l'été grec. A l’instar de ses collègues des Temples quatre et dix qui venaient de quitter l’arène quelques minutes plutôt, il décida de rejoindre les douches attenantes au bâtiment d’entrainement, pour y bénéficier d’une pause rafraichissante avant de repartir réintégrer ses pénates jusqu’à une heure avancée de l’après-midi au moins.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, il savoura avec plaisir la fraicheur bienfaisante sur sa peau brûlante. Après s’être débarrassé de ses vêtements, il rejoignit la salle de douche où se trouvaient encore Shura et Deathmask.

Le Cancer venait de finir de se doucher et attrapa sa serviette négligemment, avant de passer sans un mot, ni un regard pour le nouvel arrivant. Les yeux de Camus se posèrent alors sur l’autre occupant. Il s’arrêta un instant, interdit devant le regard brûlant de Shura, qui dévorait des yeux le corps de l'autre homme.Oh comme il le connaissait bien, ce regard, fixé sur l’objet de son désir et pourtant comme absent du monde réel. Combien de fois lui-même avait-il dû avoir ce même regard ? Combien de fois avait-il senti la brûlure dans sa chair qui en était le corollaire? Combien de fois avait-il dû le cacher en présence de collègues trop curieux ?

Une vague colère diffuse s’était emparée de Shura qui frappa le carreau de la douche d’un poing las et dépité. Il n’avait pas vu Camus, et n’avait même pas conscience de sa présence. Aussi laissa-t-il glisser doucement sa main dans un soupir, vers un membre qui se tendait déjà de soif pour un autre corps. Une douleur inaccoutumée se lisait sur les traits presqu’encore juvéniles du Capricorne. Camus, sensible à cette souffrance qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien, s’approcha de l’autre, inconscient de son arrivée, trop concentré sur sa propre faim dévorante.  
Tout à coup, Shura sentit une main froide se placer sur sa propre main, un corps frais se coller contre son dos.

« Laisse moi faire, je vais t’aider ». S’il reconnut la voix de Camus dans ce murmure, il ne le laissa pas paraître, soudain apaisé par la présence bienveillante qui l’enveloppait de réconfort. Il ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière qui s’appuya sur l’épaule de son camarade. Il desserra sa main, laissant l’autre homme imprimer désormais sa propre cadence, et abandonna dans un coin de son cerveau honte et rejet qu’il aurait dû manifester devant l’arrivée inopinée de l’importun. Pour l’heure, il se contentait de laisser libre cours à son désir étourdissant au rythme des mouvements adroits de son partenaire. Néanmoins sa frustration grandissait à mesure que la délivrance tardait à venir, et ses halètements de plaisir se transformaient de plus en plus en râles d’insatisfaction. Camus de son côté semblait comprendre le désarroi de son collègue. Celui-ci grogna de plus belle quand son partenaire desserra son étreinte, mais hoqueta sentant tout à coup son membre tendu s’introduire dans un orifice chaud et humide. La langue qui commença à parcourir la peau tendre le fit gémir de plus belle, sous l’effet de caresses encore inédites. Adossé contre la paroi de la douche, il s’abandonna entièrement à la nouvelle expérience, tous les sens chamboulés par la découverte d’un bien-être inédit.

_Angelo… Si seulement…_

Le visage moqueur du Cancer ne le quittait plus derrière ses paupières closes. S’il connaissait ses sentiments, nul doute qu’il le regarderait, au mieux avec condescendance et raillerie, au pire avec mépris et colère. Angelo ne serait jamais à lui et pourtant, à cet instant, l’illusion était parfaite. Jamais, dans ses activités solitaires qu’il avait expérimentées depuis l’adolescence qu’il venait à peine de quitter, et encore moins dans le plaisir partagé avec une compagne de jeu, il ne s’était senti si proche de l’homme qu’il désirait. Rompu, il se laissa aller à la jouissance entre les lèvres expertes de son aîné. Pour les conséquences, il serait toujours temps de voir plus tard.

Après avoir apaisé quelque peu le rythme soutenu de son cœur, il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu’il était désormais seul. Avait-il rêvé ? Non c’était bel et bien Camus qui se tenait près de lui, si proche quelques instants auparavant. Il en était certain. Et il lui sut gré de son tact. Car sa disparition soudaine, pour troublante qu’elle était, remettait à plus tard les questions embarrassantes et surtout enterrait la gêne de sortir de sa transe avec son collègue et voisin à genoux, à ses pieds.

Le reste de la journée passa, la soirée aussi, sans que le Capricorne ne pût cesser de penser à ce qui était survenu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Pourquoi s’était-il laissé faire ? Pourquoi l’autre l’avait-il fait ?

Ces questions avaient fait l’aller-retour plusieurs fois dans son esprit, sans trouver l’ombre d’une réponse cohérente. Couché sur son lit, la tête posée sur ses mains croisées, il regardait le plafond, comme s’il allait pouvoir y trouver une quelconque réponse.

Non, la réponse n’était pas dans son Temple, mais bien un étage plus haut, dans le Temple du Verseau. Seul Camus pouvait l’aider à y voir clair.

Après avoir gravi la volée d’escalier, il pénétra dans les quartiers privés de son voisin, bien décidé à lui demander des explications sur ses agissements singuliers. Il le trouva calé dans son canapé, les jambes repliés sous lui, un livre relié à la main. Voyant son voisin arriver, Camus le ferma et le posa sur la table basse.

« Shura… Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais mettre avant de venir jusqu’ici. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? »

Shura le regarda interloqué tandis que le Verseau pénétrait dans l’autre pièce, comme si de rien n’était. Il en ressortit un instant plus tard, deux bouteilles de bière à la main.

« Tu me regardes comme si j’étais un revenant, fit-il en lui tendant une des deux bouteilles.

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Qu’est qu’il t’a pris ? Et si quelqu’un nous avait vus ?

-Holà, calme-toi. Tout va bien. Tu souffrais. J’ai seulement voulu t’aider, c’est tout.

-C’est tout ? Et ça t’arrive souvent d’ _aider_ les gens comme ça ?

-Non effectivement, tu es le premier. Mais tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. » L’air détaché de Camus avait l’heur d’irriter son vis-à-vis qui pointa un doigt menaçant sur son torse.

-Tu veux quoi , au juste?

-Rien. Je voulais juste t’aider. » Et devant les yeux sombres qui s’étrécirent de suspicion, il ajouta :

« Je sais ce que tu traverses…

-Quoi ? Tu… non ne me dis pas que… » L’inquiétude se lisait sur le visage du jeune Capricorne. Camus sourit devant la méprise.

« Non, je ne parlais pas de toi, rassure-toi. Mais j’ai une petite idée de ce que tu ressens.

-Non tu ne sais rien. Il n’y a rien à savoir. Oublie tout ça. » Et le Capricorne tourna les talons, prêt à quitter les lieux.

« Attends, Shura. Juste une question…Pourquoi t’es tu laissé faire ? » L’autre se retourna, une lueur de lassitude traversa ses yeux sombres.

« Pendant un bref instant je me suis bercé d’illusions. Et tout en sachant que c’était toi, j’ai cru que c’était possible. Lui et moi, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. Avant de reprendre furieux contre lui-même de s’être laissé aller, «Mais oublie ça. Ca n’a aucun sens ce que je dis… »

Alors qu’il s’en retournait à nouveau, Camus l’attrapa par le poignet et l’attira à lui, plongeant ses yeux bleu glacier dans ceux brun intense de son collègue.

« N’as-tu jamais eu envie d’aller plus loin ? N’as-tu jamais eu envie de le posséder ? Ou d’être possédé par lui ? »

Un frisson qui n’avait rien à voir avec la température de la pièce parcourut son échine. Tout tournait autour de Shura. Ses sens chamboulés ne lui permettaient plus de se détacher de l’illusion qui se formait autour de lui. Bon sang, comme il aurait voulu que l’homme en face de lui soit tout autre, que « sa » main emprisonne son poignet, que sa voix le transporte, que son odeur chavire ses sens. Il le voulait en lui, il en prenait conscience douloureusement. Se fondre en lui, disparaître…

Rêve et réalité superposés, il plaqua sa main derrière la nuque de son substitut et embrassa avidement les lèvres trop fines de son partenaire. Celui-ci se laissa faire, goutant avec plaisir la fièvre de l’autre homme, qui n’était pas sans lui rappeler la fougue de quelqu’un d’autre. Mais pourtant ce n’était pas lui, les gestes étaient trop raides, trop brutaux d’une certaine manière, pour lui appartenir réellement. A mesure que le baiser s’approfondissait, que les caresses se perdaient, l’un comme l’autre prenaient conscience que leur échange  n’était qu’une mascarade. Pourtant, l’un comme l’autre n’avaient qu’une idée : être emporté par le plaisir dans les bras de l’autre.

« Prends-moi. » Ces deux mots murmurés à l’oreille de Camus lui ravirent le cœur douloureusement.

_Milo…Si seulement._

Il emmena son partenaire jusqu’à sa chambre, où celui-ci resta immobile à l’entrée, conscient de l'inanité de sa demande et pourtant incapable de maitriser cette soudaine envie irrépressible. Jamais il n’aurait cette chance avec Angelo, néanmoins il voulait savoir ce qu’il allait manquer, connaitre la sensation de son corps dans le sien. A cet instant, trop de sentiments contradictoires malmenaient son esprit. Il devait le faire. Point barre. Pour de mauvaises raisons sans doute, mais il en avait besoin à cet instant précis. Toute autre considération n’avait pas lieu d’être.

* * *

«  Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas possible ...nous deux. Tu n'es pas _lui_.

Shura entendit le rire clair de son compagnon d'un soir.

\- Je le sais et si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas _lui_ non plus. Je crois que je commence à comprendre que ma vie risque d'être compliquée. La tienne aussi j'imagine. Il vaut mieux en rester là. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Au moment où Camus aperçut le rai de lumière de la porte entrouverte, il rajouta, sincère:

\- Prends soin de toi, Shura. »

Celui-ci disparut sans un mot, laissant le Verseau désorienté. Il s'écroula à nouveau sur le matelas, les yeux grands ouverts sur l'obscurité régnante. Que venait-il de faire là? A quoi cela rimait-il en fin de compte?

Malgré l'apaisement des corps, l'un comme l'autre ne purent dormir cette nuit-là, hantés par leurs démons respectifs. Une chose était claire cependant, une page venait de se tourner.

 


	5. Visite de courtoisie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour/Thème : 6 avril/ l'heure du thé  
> Personnages : Mû, Saga  
> Rating : PG  
> Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada  
> Nombre de mots : 771

Un homme approchait du sommet, tandis que la brume s’épaississait autour de lui. Artificielle et illusoire. Il avait maintenant la confirmation de toucher au but. Un garde squelette se matérialisa devant lui, couvert de lambeaux d’une armure inutile.

-Personne ne dérange le Maître. Tu n’iras pas plus loin, voyageur. A moins de vouloir nous combattre tous…

Une troupe entière de squelettes menaçants rejoignit celui qui venait de parler.

 -Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, souffla l’homme, loin d’être impressionné par les apparitions macabres. Sans prendre la peine de s’arrêter, il leva nonchalamment la main pour envoyer une attaque qui balaya tout sur son passage, libérant ainsi la vue des derniers mètres à parcourir.

Il se retrouva ainsi devant la Tour de Jamir, dernier vestige de la grandeur du peuple atlante. Constatant qu’il n’y avait aucune porte pour entrer, il s’apprêtait à appeler le maître des lieux, quand il fut matérialisé par téléportation à l’intérieur de la Tour, dans ce qui devait être la pièce de séjour. Un rapide coup d’œil circulaire lui permit de constater qu’il était seul dans la pièce. Pourtant une présence s’affairait dans la pièce contigüe, la cuisine probablement. Il décida de s’assoir sur le bord du canapé et d’attendre l’arrivée du maître de maison. Au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci fit son apparition, tenant un plateau avec deux tasses et une théière fumante.

Leur regard se croisa un bref moment avant que celui de l’hôte ne se posa sur le thé qu’il versait dans les tasses. Aucune surprise ne se marquait sur le visage de l’Atlante, comme s’il avait quitté son ancien collègue la veille. Pourtant, son départ précipité du Sanctuaire datait de plusieurs années maintenant, sans qu’il n’y ait remis les pieds depuis lors.

-Tu as fait bon voyage, Saga ? 

La formule et le ton doux de Mû troubla un instant le voyageur. Il ne s’attendait pas à un tel accueil. Non pas qu’il y ait jamais eu de confrontation ou de querelle entre les deux hommes. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement plus se côtoyer depuis la mort de Shion.

Enfin… officiellement Shion n’était pas mort. Mais Saga n’était pas naïf au point de croire que Mû avait pu être dupe. Un lien trop étroit unissait les deux Atlantes, Maître et disciple. Mû avait su à l’instant même du dernier souffle de Shion ce qu’il s’était passé. Jusqu’où avait été sa perception ? Saga l’ignorait mais ne s’en était jamais trop préoccupé jusque là. Saga s’était fait passé pour le jeune frère de Shion pour prendre sa place, Mû avait quitté le Sanctuaire pour éviter une confrontation qui aurait été funeste pour la pérennité du Sanctuaire. Et jusque là c’était le principal. Or maintenant, Saga n’avait plus le choix. Il devait savoir s’il pouvait faire confiance à Mû et lui laisser la garde de la première Maison, car une nouvelle guerre se préparait, imminente.

-Très bien merci. Mais les gardes n’étaient pas nécessaires…

Mû lui tendit une tasse de thé brulant.

  -Ils sont là pour détourner les importuns. Mais ils n’ont jamais tué personne, fit-il avec un sourire amusé.  Et puis, je savais que tu t’en débarrasserais facilement.

Saga leva les yeux sur son vis-à-vis, le regard interrogatif. Celui-ci gardait les yeux plongés dans son thé, comme s’il y lisait des réponses.

\- Je savais que tu arrivais depuis un long moment déjà. Il est vrai qu’au vu des capacités psychiques de Mû, il était difficile de lui occulter quoique ce soit.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis là aussi, je suppose…

Mû releva les yeux, pour les plonger dans ceux de son rival, qui tressaillit devant l’intensité du regard de l’Atlante. Mais il n’y vit nulle haine ni animosité, juste une profonde affliction de voir son ancien ami perdu dans la tourmente qu’il s’était lui-même infligée. Mais Saga n’était pas là pour recevoir de la pitié pour ses actes passés. Même s’il aurait pu invoquer des circonstances atténuantes, même s’il pouvait expliquer chacun de ses actes pour s’en disculper, il n’était pas venu si loin pour obtenir la rédemption. Il était trop tard pour cela. S’il était là, c’était uniquement pour déterminer la loyauté de Mû envers le Pope qu’il était devenu.

-Je ferais mon devoir, quoi qu’il m’en coûte.

La réponse satisfit-elle Saga ? Ou du moins était-elle suffisante pour apaiser ses doutes ? Peu importait.

-Alors, je t’attends au Sanctuaire. La première Maison a besoin d’un gardien. 

Saga se leva, posant la tasse désormais vide sur la table basse devant lui.

-Merci pour le thé.


	6. le zen selon Deathmask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour/Thème : 28 avril/ Respire  
> Personnages : Deathmask, Shura  
> Rating : T  
> Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada  
> Nombre de mots : 435  
> Note : Cet Os pourrait être la suite directe d'une scène d'Instant Karma. Dans cette scène, Shaka arrive pour la première fois au Sanctuaire après sa formation, et sa rencontre avec Deathmask ne s'est pas bien passée (c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire^^)

La porte claqua derrière le dos d’un Cancer particulièrement survolté.

-Non mais c’est quoi cet autre débile ? Après le Français pas causant, le Bélier bizarre et l’autre à frou-frou, voilà que Shion nous gratifie encore d’un autre tordu. Il est sénile ma parole. Il ne pouvait pas trouver des chevaliers normaux ?

-Parce que tu te considères comme quelqu’un de normal, toi ? Première nouvelle !

Shura ne connaissait que trop bien le bougre qui se cachait sous le Masque de Mort. Un caractériel impulsif, agressif et exubérant, qui ne méritait pas plus que les autres le qualificatif de « normal ». Un homme qui pouvait pourtant être d’agréable compagnie quand il voulait, et surtout un ami très cher.

\- Oui bon ça va, tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. Non mais regarde-les, ce ne sont pas des vrais combattants.

-A ta place je me méfierai quand même. Après tout, ils ont obtenu leur armure d’or.

-Ca devait être les soldes , grommela le Cancer entre les dents

-Tu es de mauvaise foi, Deathmask.

Cette phrase malheureuse qui n’aurait jamais dû être formulée à voix haute mit le feu à une nouvelle salve d’invectives à l’encontre du nouveau venu.

\- De mauvaise foi ? De mauvaise foi ?! Non mais tu as vu comment cet avorton m’a parlé ? A peine plus gros qu’une crevette, juste sorti de ses couches, et il me fait la morale ! ʺGnagna Chemin de l’Eveil, gnagna Illumination, gnagna vacuitéʺ, se moqua-t-il avec une voix de fausset.

\- Tu dis ça juste parce que tu n’as pas apprécié qu’il te compare à un singe dans la paume de Bouddha.

-Mais carrément ! Il se prend pour qui, cet imbécile ? Il ne faudra pas qu’il s’étonne un jour de s’en prendre plein la figure. Et je vais frapper tellement fort qu’il va les voir, les illuminations, moi je te le dis.

-Tu sais bien que Shion te tient à l’œil depuis ton arrivée remarquée au Sanctuaire…

-Je m’en fous, je vais lui faire ravaler sa fierté et sa condescendance, à ʺMonsieur Parfaitʺ.   
Shura comprit un peu tard que ses tentatives d’explications ne faisaient que rajouter de l’huile sur le feu. Il devait aborder le problème autrement pour calmer son ami.

-Allez, calme-toi, respire…

-Quoi ?! Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi, à toutes ces conneries zen. Viens ici si tu l’oses, que je te foute la raclée de ta vie.

En effet, rien ne valait un intense échange de coups pour calmer les ardeurs d’un Cancer en colère.


	7. Porte entrouverte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour/Thème : 27 avril/ Une porte laissée ouverte  
> Personnages : Saga, Aphrodite  
> Rating : M  
> Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada  
> Nombre de mots : 475  
> Note : ou les conséquences de laisser sa porte ouverte quand on est dans son bain.

Cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Son petit univers bien huilé venait de basculer en l’espace de vingt-quatre heures sans aucune justification, ni avertissement préalable. Il lui fallait des réponses maintenant, car celles-ci se faisaient attendre. Evidemment, il était réputé pour être quelqu’un de curieux, certains l’appelaient même la « commère du Sanctuaire », mais cette fois, il s’agissait d’une curiosité somme toute légitime. S’il devait finir comme Aioros dont le cosmos avait disparu cette nuit-là, autant le savoir le plus tôt possible et s’y préparer en conséquence. Le Poisson voulait savoir à quelle sauce il risquait d’être mangé.   
Son armure d’or sur le dos, Aphrodite quitta le Douzième Temple, direction le Palais du Pope, prêt à tout pour obtenir une audience avec le remplaçant de Shion. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi avait-il pris une place destinée à Aioros ou à Saga, leur formation ayant été orientée dans ce sens depuis le début ? 

Le palais semblait tranquille, après le branle-bas de combat de la nuit précédente, mais malgré tout, une atmosphère pesante s’abattait dès le naos franchi, annonciatrice de nouveaux troubles imminents. Il croisa Shura, droit comme la justice, le regard sombre d’une nuit difficile. Aphrodite n’osait comprendre la signification de ce regard, et pourtant, les pièces commençaient à s’emboîter, pour donner un tableau qu’il n’était pas certain d’apprécier. Shura, assassin implacable à la solde du Pope, ce n’était pas nouveau, et il n’était d’ailleurs pas le seul dans ce cas. Mais tuer un frère d’armes… Encore une question qui allait nécessiter une réponse transparente de ce nouveau Pope. 

Les couloirs étaient vides, de même que les salles d’apparât. S’enfonçant dans les recoins perdus du Palais, Aphrodite déboucha devant les thermes, porte entrouverte. Invitation tentante pour un fureteur né. Il ne put s’empêcher d’entrer, cachant précautionneusement un cosmos doré qui pouvait le trahir. Et là, il le vit… Dans toute sa splendeur, un homme nu se tenait debout dans la piscine, l'eau lui arrivant aux genoux. Sa plastique irréprochable aurait fait pâlir d’envie le plus beau des dieux grecs. Proportions parfaites, musculature racée, boucles bleu outre-mer cascadant sur une peau sans imperfection. Dieux qu’il était beau ainsi, totalement perdu dans ses pensées, offert au regard extasié d’un Aphrodite qui ne se tenait plus. Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ce corps parfait, tentation ravissant le cœur de cet observateur inconvenant. Une main sur un pilier bienvenu lui permettait de ne pas chanceler sous l’effet de la chaleur soudaine. Ce geste malheureux fit résonner le bruit métallique de son armure et attira le rêveur hors de ses pensées. 

\- Qui va là? 

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là, Saga, fit Aphrodite d'un ton suave, en sortant de derrière le pilier. « Bien des choses s'expliquent à présent.

\- Et alors? Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu es au courant?

-Convaincs-moi...


End file.
